First Date  SoMa
by starsforhearts
Summary: It's a rainy night for this SoulXMaka fic; First Date - Blink182; I own nothing! And I'm sorry if it's not amazing, forgive me - this is my first true fic. Fluuuuffff


"_In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think; you make me nervous so I really can't eat..." _repeated the chorus of First Date, by Blink 182. The punk melody burst out of the classic white ear buds placed firmly in Soul's ears.

He was sprawled out in an uncomfortable position on his bed. His right leg had gone numb, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing did right now. His conscious, his whole being, was lost in everything and nothing at all.

_I'm not thinking about that, no way, that's extremely uncool, _thought Soul. He was defying his thoughts and feelings, once again. Unknown to him was why his eyes became slightly watery as he was thinking of Maka. What made him tick was the fact that his favorite band seemed to be singing - to him. Mocking him (essentially).

Another thing that never failed at angering him was himself. He had all the power in the world to find a different song, and change the current settings on his iPod. But he didn't. It was his own fault; everything was.

He grunted, feeling defeated, and looked pitifully at the clock across the room. With a grimace he denounced from the clock that wrongly announced the time of 2:35am, that it was 3:45am.

He was mentally drifting from Maka to how the clock had managed to become so off. But that's when a bright flash suddenly disrupted his view.

This made him sit upright - it caught him off guard. He sat like that for a couple seconds, until he identified the source as lightning. Looking out the window watching the rain fall lethargically and depressingly, he resigned to taking out his ear buds and listening to the rain fall against the house.

Pit. Pat. Pit. Paaat. Grrrooommb (that was quiet thunder, btw).

The river of rain droplets slithered down. He tried finding a pattern to its sliding and falling. But every time he thought he found one, one stray drop would splatter down and cause the pattern to be nothing more than a random order.

This went on for, say, 30 minutes, and Soul had nearly, for the first time in days (or even weeks), fallen asleep. But then there was a flash of lightning bigger than any previous. It shot Soul's eyes open, against his will; _ugh, rain is cool, but really annoying sometimes… _He turned his head over on the pillow, facing the slightly cracked door.

Along with the deep, rolling, and bluntly thunderous growl of thunder, was a scream. Soul shot straight up and in one swoop kicked his legs off the side of his bed.

"Maka?" he called in an agitated voice. All he got in return was a shaken sob and panting.

Ambivalently he stood and slowly made his way across the short distance out his door and to Maka's. He reached the frame of her door in a few seconds, which felt like eternities of doubt and concern. Soul let out a soft sigh of relief as he leaned coolly on the threshold and saw her.

She was laying down, a drying tear glistening in the moonlight cast from the window. Her usual bao bao had fallen into unruly strands around her head from her sudden jerks. Her long shirt had been pulled up through the course of the night, revealing her bare, lean legs.

Soul didn't have the mind to blush right now, "Maka?" he cooed quietly as he stepped inside her room. She rolled around a bit but never opened her watery eyes.

Soul inched closer and timidly leaned over the sobbing Maka, and brushed her hair out of her face. "Shh… it's alright," he cooed. As he tried calming her down, he looked around.

Momentarily he stepped away from her bed, and walked over to her desk. He quickly closed the open window, and looked pitifully at Maka's pile of now wet books. _Oh no… that's no good, I hope she won't be too upset over these, _he chuckled brokenly at the thought, _of course she will be_. He picked up the used towel off the swivel chair and attempted to dry off the various books.

When he dried them as most as he thought he could (still with the inevitable water damage) he walked over to Maka's bed. She looked relatively calmer now, "Soul," she whispered, looking up at him.

He leaned down and sat at the edge of her bed, "would you mind if I asked what's wrong?" he questioned.

A small tear lined her eye once more, "kinda," she said in a soft voice.

Soul looked away from Maka and started fighting with himself mentally. And thus they sat in silence for uncountable moment in time. Then suddenly Maka blurted out in quasi-whisper, "he.. He! The dream, a-and the thunder… He was chasing me…" The words stumbled out of her mouth, as though she didn't even know what really happened herself. Along with the stumbling words came strolling tears once more.

"Shh… it's ok, it was j-just a dream, Maka," Soul said carefully, his hand grazed her cheeks, drying the fresh tears. "It's just a thunderstorm," he continued cooing.

Maka sniffled as he curled up next to her, "S-soul?" she questioned in somewhat of a gasp. For the second time this night, nothing mattered to Soul. Not even how misconstrued his actions were. He felt so cool and uncool at the same time (damn him and his coolness). He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

Maka sighed a little and scooted closer, hiding her face in the crevice below Soul's neck.

"Is there anything else you need to say… ya know, to make you feel better?" Soul said quietly; it was obvious to Maka that he hadn't a clue of what to do. It made her lips quirk into a small smile; he always, somehow, made her smile. She waited a moment, thinking, and then opened her mouth.

"It was terrible, I don't even remember if that's what actually happened," pause, "it's like that's the only memory I can think of, it's terrible!" she rambled on, eventually quieting into a silent whisper.

Soul nodded a little, simply to show that he was listening, and making an attempt to understand. At certain parts of Maka's story, his fist had clenched against her back as it enraged him. "Well, you're awake, it was a part of the past, and -"

"…And you're here with me, Soul," she finished for him, "thank you."

Soul flushed around his cheek bones lightly, "yeah, as long as you're feeling better."

Maka nodded, and then added in a whisper, "Though…"

"Hmm, what else can I help you with?" he questioned.

"Tell me a good memory?" Maka asked, pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Ok, let me think." It was mostly true, he did need to think, but that's not to say he hadn't been thinking of it for a while now. A distant time so close in his mind, it just hadn't gone away. _Oh great, I get to spill my heart out just in an attempt to fix hers._

Maka snuggled back in, she wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't wait to here what he had to say. A shiver went through her spine at the sudden change in temperature. It pulled Soul out of his trance, only for a moment, as he covered Maka in the blanket on the other side of the bed.

After about another minute of comfortable silence, Soul's lips parted. He shaped his lips in ways to match the sounds. Of the intro, that is, to First Date by Blink-182. In his arms, Maka let out a muffled giggle; he felt it against his neck, he wasn't sure if he liked the slightly humid sensation or not. _Well, there I go being the fool…I pity the fool. Is it possible to pity yourself?_

"On the bike I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date." the words he half-sang came out quiet as an ant at first. Then slowly rose to an audible whisper. His voice tried faltering as he reached the words, "our very first date." He refused to let it.

"Is it cool if I hold your hand?" he sang, in a rather questioning tone, as though it didn't even apply to his memory. Maka responded by brushing her hand over his (by reaching across his body, of course). Smiling softly, he continued, "Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?"

She completely understood the feeling. Falling over her own feet, how fun that was in front of the one person you cared for the most. Then again, she could never say that dancing wasn't fun. _This is interesting_, she thought without foulness.

_I wonder if she even knows what memory I'm thinking of_. "Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?" Deep inhale, "I'm too scared of what you think; you make me nervous so I really can't eat."

The pieces fell together for Maka. She was not only a book worm, but a smart and witty one at that. _Could it be that night? The eve of the Foundation, the night we revived the Kishin, the one where…_

"Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever." Soul's voice slowly became more and more faint, and more and more coarse, "Let's go, don't wait, 'till it's too late… This night's already over."

Maka's heart skipped a couple beats, and slowed to a deadly rate. Spreading the rather hurt-felt words like poison through her veins.

"H-how about a good ending?" she managed after his breathing came correctly again. She smiled hopefully at him.

He picked up where he left off, "When you smile, I melt inside; I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I'm so glad it's only me and you." He wondered if she noticed the minute changes he had made to the lyrics, implying his own meaning.

Maka nodded slowly into his chest, it was a… good ending.

"Anything else?" the whisper in her ear send a tingle all the way down to her leg.

"You're silly." Maka's breath far from gone with the wind. Besides the butterflies in her tummy (of which she defied their existence!) and breathlessness, she wasn't far from sleep once more.

Soul grinned and laughed softly, "and you're not?" Give him a break, he's not always in the mood to be witty.

Maka playfully pushed him. Her touch was feather light, and weighed down with sleepiness. She yawn, and blushed, as she wiped away the liquid spray from her mouth off his shirt. _Oops; I hate that._

Soul recognized the sleep weighing her down, so he didn't bother to mutter anything more; perhaps sleep would do him well.

Maka soon drifted off into sleep, a faint snore coming out of her throat. Every once and again, she would cuddle closer to him, appearing very girly and innocent. Much more than her cognate mind would appreciate. This made him smile, and at times blush.

"Well, I should go back now." he whispered more to himself after a long while of this. So he tried slipping out from under Maka and off the bed, but her limbs (limp from sleep) held him down. He smirked again as he adjusted himself, sitting in a slightly more comfortable position than before.

He hoped it was a good decision to let his guard down around this girl. For the time he thought it was the best decision he'd ever made. Except maybe being a weapon. Well, even better than that, actually.

The rest of the night was spend with their legs tangled together, lost deep in sleep and one another. Soul honestly slept for the first time in weeks. And Maka, well, she enjoyed her nocturnal trip down memory lane.


End file.
